El amor es revelde
by mikami caza
Summary: Shizuru es una intrepida reportera, en busca de una gran Noticia, y es acompañada por Himeko una talentosa fotografa, por diferentes circustancias terminan con un grupo de Reveldes que pasara ShizNat, Chikane x Himeko
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Una Amistad, una aventura

Que más podría desear una chica, al terminar su carrera, dotada de talento, inteligencia, belleza y muchas ganas de sobresalir en su rama el periodismo, sin duda esos eran mis pensamientos al salir de la universidad ser una gran reportera, la mejor que el mundo pudiera ver llegar hasta la verdad de los acontecimientos del mundo esa era mi meta, ser ganadora del Premio Pulitzer pero para mi desgracia, termine en esta terrible situación secuestrada por una organización rebelde junto con mi compañera de trabajo, amiga y debo añadir excelente fotógrafa.

-he Shizuru sama, cree que regresaremos vivas de esto-

-la verdad lo dudo Himeko, lo dudo de verdad-

Estando totalmente rodeadas con armas en nuestra cabeza me hace recordar cómo empezó esto, bueno creo que tendré que empezar.

Hace cerca de medio año atrás.

-ha demonios ese hombre me desespera, no entiendo porque no quiere publicar ninguna de mis notas-

-que podemos hace Haruka-san, somos sólo principiantes, es natural que no quieran publicar nuestras notas tan fácilmente- tomando una taza de té tranquilamente.

-aún así ya tenemos seis meses trabajando aquí, y sigue diciendo que nuestras notas son pésimas y lo que es peor al día siguiente siempre las vemos publicadas pero con los nombres de otros fulanos y al reclamarle sólo dice (imitando a su editor en jefe) "no puedo poner sus nombre comprometería la veracidad de nuestro periódico" HAAAAAAAAAA LO ODIO-

-ha si en eso tiene razón, pero por el momento tenemos que soportarlo, hasta que llegue nuestra gran oportunidad, la paciencia también es una virtud de un buen reportero-

-si tú lo dices-

Shizuru sólo respondió con una sonrisa sabía muy bien que la paciencia en definitiva no estaba en el vocabulario de Haruka.

La tarde paso muy tranquila cada quien en sus cubículos revisando notas, nada en especial ese día no tenían que cubrir ningún evento. De pronto el editor en jefe un hombre cerca de los cincuenta años, de escasa cabellera, con un notorio sobrepeso, bajo de estatura, ojos marón al igual que su poco cabello y al parecer con un carácter no muy tranquilo, llevaba mucho tiempo en el medio, pero como muchos periodistas frustrados por no llegar al éxito, descargaba su ira en los nuevos periodistas que demostraban tener talento, salió de su oficia casi derribando la puerta.

-Fujino-san a mi oficina en este instante-

-vaya parece que tienes problemas-

-no Haruka yo nunca tengo problemas sólo pequeños inconvenientes- dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa

Sin perder su toque de elegancia camina hacia la oficina del editor este deja que entre primero, para la sorpresa de Shizuru, ahí alguien más en la oficina. Sentada tímidamente en sus manos lleva una cámara fotográfica, una chica rubia de hermosos ojos amatistas, sin duda es la viva imagen de la ternura, -sin duda una chica agradable a la vista, una futura conquista- esa fue la primer pensamiento de Shizuru, que fue interrumpido por su editor. Que ya se encontraba sentado en su puesto.

-Fujino-san por favor tome asiento-

Shizuru sólo sonrió a la chica que inmediatamente se ruborizo ante tal coquetería de parte de nuestra belleza de ojos rojos-

-quiero presentarle a la señorita Kurusegawa-san, ella empezara a laborar a partir de hoy en este departamento, como fotógrafa. Y he decidido que usted le muestre las instalaciones-

-lamento diferir con su pensamiento pero no sería mejor que un fotógrafo le mostrara el lugar-

-no es mejor que se conozcan ya que ella será la encargaba de acompañarla a cubrir las notas, en otras palabras será su fotógrafa personal-

A Shizuru no le agradaba mucho la idea, relacionarte con alguien del trabajo no es muy bueno y menos si es un colaborador tan cercano, aún así no perdió su porte y se presento como es debido.

-será un placer trabajar contigo Kurusegawa-san, mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru _"bueno de todos modos difiere un poco de mis gustos siempre me gustaron las chicas más salvajes" _–

-no el placer es mío, he escuchado maravillas de usted Fujino-sama-

-¿maravillas de mí?-

-si en Fuuka Gakuen usted es muy conocida, se dice que es una futura triunfadora y que llegara a ser la mejor periodista de la historia-

-Ara ara no sabía que aún decían eso de mi-

-es por eso que será un honor trabajar con usted, en un periódico tan reconocido con lo es el New Jornal-

-bueno vasta de presentaciones y vayan a trabajar sus encomiendas empezaran mañana así, que no tienen tiempo que perder-

-si señor- respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo y salieron de la oficina

-bueno Kurusegawa-san creo que lo mejor es que conozcas el lugar vamos a dar un leve paseo por el edificio-

-sí por cierto puedes llamarme sólo Himeko-

-bueno pero en ese caso sólo llámame Shizuru-

-no podría hacer eso usted es una persona muy importante-

-no lo soy tanto, sólo soy una trabajadora más, los días de escuela terminaron, además seremos compañeras me sentiría incomoda-

La pequeña Himeko razono un poco –bueno en ese caso la llamare Shizuru-sama –con ojos de borreguito.

-bueno ya es algo, y dime Himeko estudiabas en Fuuka, no te recuerdo _"y mira que presto mucha atención a chicas hermosas, tu no podrías a ver sido indiferente a mi radar_"-

-Sí, aunque era muy tímida y casi no me relacionaba con los demás y soy dos años menor que usted Shizuru sama-

- ¡Dos años menor y ya trabajas aquí!, eso sí es una gran sorpresa-

La pobre rubia se puso del color de un tomate –si es que después de preparatoria entre a la escuela de arte y los maestros me dijeron que tenía un gran talento, por lo que me hicieron tomar clases que usualmente se toman en grados más altos, así que en vez de cursar los cuatro años y medio, sólo lleve dos y medio-

-¡asombros!, pero bueno eso no te dejo mucho para tu vida social-

-no me concentre en los estudios casi no salía, sólo para tomar fotos-

-Ara ara muy diferente de mi que la vida universitaria fue mi boleta a la diversión sin el látigos de mis padres-

-que dice Shizuru-sama-

-no nada sigamos el recordó-

-Sí-

-Bueno empecemos, el primer piso, es la recepción, esa oficina es la de publicidad, y aquella para anuncios y notificaciones, seguimos con el segundo piso es la sala de revelado, aquí se hace los negativos del periódico, se arman los diseños, para pasar después a la imprenta que se localiza en el sótano, después pasamos a el tercer piso el de informática, y finalmente el cuarto el de la información, donde trabajaremos nosotras tanto reporteros como fotógrafos- guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que Himeko se ruborice- Llegamos este será tu cubículo

-gracias Shizuru-sama-

Así es como Himeko y Shizuru empezaron a trabajar juntas al principio todo transcurrió con naturalidad o un poco aburrido, sólo cubrían notas sin ninguna importancia, pasaron los meses Shizuru se comenzó a desesperar, ella necesitaba la fama y lo más pronto posible después de tres meses de la llegada de Himeko, un evento cambio todo. Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana el noticiero estaba empezando, Shizuru se levantaba pesadamente de la cama después de todo un reportero casi siempre llega a su casa después de las dos o tres de la mañana. Sin duda lo que escucho la dejo sin aliento.

-bueno días, hoy les traemos en exclusiva un video tomado de la parte norte de Japón donde un grupo armado se rebela contra el gobierno japonés, exigen que el actual presidente de Japón deje su cargo, lo acusan de defraudar al país, haciendo que grupos de narcotraficantes ingresen y tomen pueblos enteros para producir su mercancía, lo cual el gobierno japonés niega rotundamente y acusa a estas personas de terroristas, las naciones unidas exigen que se aclare esta situación lo antes posible.-

Shizuru vio esto como su gran oportunidad, tenía que saber que pasaba y después de todo un grupo rebelde no está a la vuelta de la esquina, ahora lo que restaba era saber cómo su convencer a su editor de mandarla a ella. Esos si no sería tan fácil.

Ese mismo día a las 12 del día, tocan la puerta del editor

-Disculpe Yamamoto-sama-

-que es lo que quieres Fujino, estoy muy ocupado-

-me preguntaba si ya tiene pensado a quien mandara para cubrir el caso de los rebeldes de los bosques de Japón.

-aun no lo sé, estoy pensando seriamente-

-si aún no tiene un prospecto quisiera ofrecerme como voluntaria-

-pero qué demonios dices, si tu eres sólo una bebe en esto, este suceso es muy importante para que lo cubra alguien sin experiencia-

-pero señor, creo que yo soy su mejor opción si lo piensa bien, la mayoría de estos reporteros no cubrirían algo de tan gran nivel, dudo que si quiera piensen entra a los bosque de seguro sólo le traerán los rumores de las poblaciones vecinas, yo en cambio le prometo una entrevista exclusiva con el líder de la rebelión-

-estas ofreciendo algo que no puedes asegurar, además seria poner tu vida en peligro entiendes eso-

-si-

-y aún así quieres hacerlo-

-aun así-

Por un momento el Viejo recordó tener esos deseos de legar a la verdad, deseos que la juventud, los mismos que alguna vez tuvo.

-Dime una cosa, suponiendo que te permitiera ir cuál es tu plan para llegar a su líder-

-el mejor de todos apoyar su causa y la seducción de una mujer hermosa-

El hombre sólo sonrió –muy bien Fujino, pero escoge bien a tu fotógrafo-

-señor usted ya me asigno a mi fotógrafo-

-que dices-

- Kurusegawa Himeko, es la mejor fotógrafa que he conocido-

-es esto una broma, ella es demasiado joven para ponerla en una situación tan peligrosa, estoy consciente que tu eres una mujer que se sabe cuidar solo, pero Kurusegawa es demasiado débil-

-yo no lo pienso así, aún así ella es la mejor opción y usted lo sabe sino no la habrían contratado siendo tan joven e inexperta-

-aaah- el hombre sólo atino a suspirar – está bien pero prométeme que la cuidaras mucho-

-se lo prometo- se dieron una mirada cómplice y Shizuru salió de la oficina

-Himeko-

-que pasa Shizuru-sama-

-prepárate porque nos vamos a los bosques del norte de Japón-

-heeeeee-

Así llego el día de nuestra partida Haruka nos despido junto con su novia Yukino y unos amigos de Himeko, Mako Saotome y Ogami Souma.

-Cuídate mucho Himeko-

-Fujino no involucres a la podre niña en tus borracheras cuando estén lejos-

-Ara ara yo nunca aria eso Haruka-

-mmmm por cierto Himeko nunca compartas habitación con esta mujer-

-e porque no-

-se te pueden pegar sus malos hábitos, a demás dejar a una chica inocente como tú con una loba como esta-

-Ara ara pero que dices si yo respeto mucho a Himeko, aunque si eso llegara a pasar no creo que desaprovecharía la oportunidad-

-FUJINO-

- no entiendo nada-

Llegamos a diferentes pueblo, lugares que ni siquiera estaba en el mapa, la gente no nos ayudaba mucho, quizás pensaban que eras enviadas por el gobierno, conocimos a otros reporteros, pero como lo imagine estos no deseaban salir de los pueblos y sólo tomaban la poca información que llegaba a sus manos, paso un mes y aún no teníamos rastro de en donde pudieran estar, me empezaba a desanimar pensé que tendría que llegar a el periódico con las manos vacías, lo bueno de esto es que en varias ocasiones compartir habitación con Himeko, y me encanto verla cuando se cambiaba de ropa, siempre se ruborizaba al sentir mi miraba sobre ella.

-Por cierto Himeko nunca te han gustado las fotos de desnudos-

-heeeeee- totalmente roja – ¿pero qué dice Shizuru- sama?-

-bueno eres fotógrafa no y yo siempre he querido posar desnuda así que porque no, tomamos unas ahora-

-yo no creo poder-

-nunca tomaste un desnudo-

-sí pero fue, a mi amiga Mako y no lo he hecho otra vez-

-bueno pues es momento de que lo vuelvas hacer, ahora que si te sientes más cómoda también te puedes quitar la ropa-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Cómo me sentiría más cómoda haciendo eso?- mucho más roja

-vamos, no seas tan tímida- se acerca peligrosamente a la pequeña rubia, cuando se escucha que llaman a la puerta.

-Señoritas disculpe alguien la busca-

-ara ara lo tendremos que dejar para después-

-salvada-

Al abrir la puerta Shizuru se encuentra con un hombre, bastante mayor, su postura es mala y se ayuda a caminar con un bastón, una barba larga casi llega a sus rodillas, su vestimenta es muy humilde

-hola jovencitas-

-buenas tardes, dígame en que le podemos ayudar-

-no señorita, más bien yo les puedo ayudar a ustedes-

-y como puede ser eso posible-

-escuche que están en busca de cierto grupo, y que son reporteras-

-así es y caso usted puede brindarnos la ubicación de este grupo-

-señorita si fuera tan fácil dar con ellos, no cree que el gobierno ya los hubiera encontrado, como puede ver hay muchos soldados en estos pueblos.-

-si ya lo he notado-

-así que antes de brindarles información necesito saber cuál es su verdadera razón para buscar a este grupo, ningún reportero se atreve a ver muy lejos-

-eso ya lo sé anciano, pero yo no soy cualquier reportero y sólo busco la verdad-

-buena respuesta, ya veremos que tan cierta es, en un mes volverá a saber de mi y entonces le indicare a donde ir, por ahora me retiro-

-bueno viejo, ni siquiera nos dirás tu nombre-

-no es el momento, no veremos señoritas-

Y el hombre se fue así sin decir más

-que haremos Shizuru-sama-

-no tenemos otra pista así que sólo nos resta esperar-

Y así paso otro mes sin nada nuevo, seguimos visitando otras aldeas, pero nada nuevo al mes regresamos a aquella comunidad y como nos llego una carta sin remitente, en el contenido sólo había un numero de autobús con la hora y fecha de partida y un posdata, de memorícelo y quémelo. Así lo hice, la aunque no podría cree que todavía faltara casi un mes para la salida de este autobús, sin duda lo hacen demasiado bien aún querían vigilarnos por más tiempo, demasiadas precaución, frecuentemente nos enterábamos de algunos enfrentamientos entre los rebeldes y el ejercito siempre seguía estas pistas y le mandaba mis notas a mi editor aunque por el momento no tenia gran cosa. Paso nuevamente el mes yo me divertía poniendo a Himeko en situaciones comprometedoras, después de todo la abstinencia no deja que el cerebro razone mucho, sobre todo si estamos en baños termales.

-Hey Himeko, tu piel es muy blanca ya puesto que también es suave-

-he no diga eso por favor, usted tiene un cuerpo muy hermoso y apuesto a que su piel también es muy suave-

-porque no lo compruebas, puedes tocar donde desees- sus acercamientos cada vez son más peligrosos

-heeeeee, creo que mejor no- se retira un poco

-aaah me vas a ser sentir mal, me das a entender que no soy agradable al tacto- con cara de tristeza

-no es esa mi intención Shizuru-sama-

-entonces adelante –acercándose, pero en ese momento Himeko recuerda algo importante

-ha no he mandado las nuevas fotos, será mejor que lo haga después de todo mañana nos vamos- sale corriendo de las aguas termales

-Fu Fu se volvió a escapar, ahora que lo recuerdo yo tampoco he mandado mis notas-

El día llego a su fin y la emoción del mañana ya estaba presente en mi corazón. Y así llego la mañana tomamos el trasporte señalado, que definitivamente no era nada glamoroso. Gusto cuando pasábamos por una zona boscosa, cerca de un precipicio, el vehículo se detuvo, todo precia normal, el conductor nos pidió que bajáramos, sólo nosotras dos, me sorprendió pero comprendí el mensaje, al bajar note que el lugar en definitiva estaba desierto y vernos de cualquier punto era imposible a la distancia, el conductor del autobús señalo un pequeño camino y después subió a su vehículo y se marcho.

Con u poco de miedo Himeko y yo decidimos seguir a pie no teníamos opción, con nuestras bolsas de campaña, nos pasamos por uno de los caminos más complicados de toda mi vida, el primer día no logramos nada, tuvimos que acampar y la podre de Himeko fue la victima de los mosquitos, seguimos nuestra búsqueda por una semana y nada nuevo, pensé que ese viejo se había burlado de nosotros, poco a poco la comida se fue acabando ya estaba decidida a regresar cuando note algo.

-Shizuru sama pasa algo-

-bueno Himeko no te vayas a alarmar, por lo que te voy a decir-

-prometo no hacerlo-

-bueno creo que………….. Estamos pérdidas-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?, ¿Cómo paso esto Shizuru sama?-

-Bueno eso tiende a pasar cuando caminas sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, sin brújula, ni mapa de la Zona y guidas por una pista que no sabemos si es correcta-

La pobre Himeko cae de rodillas- que vamos hacer, pronto se nos acabara la comida y ni hablar del agua-

-vamos no es para tanto pronto encontraremos una vereda para un pueblo-

-lo crees Shizuru –sama-

-claro que si-

Las días siguieron y se nos termino la comida tuvimos que experimentar, con lo que encontramos en el campo, no fue la mejor idea casi nos envenenamos con hongos, estábamos en la desesperación cuando pensamos que ya no nos podía ir peor paso, caminábamos tranquilamente cuando sentí una pistola en la cabeza y segundos después estábamos rodeadas, cerca de 20 hombre y mujeres eso lo note de inmediato nos rodeaban, una de ellos se acerco, llevaba pasamontañas, pero era una chica sin duda, sólo se notaban un par de ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Me miro fijamente y sin más quede hipnotizada con sus ojos, sentí un ligero pinchazo en el cuello y me desmalle al igual que Himeko.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Detrás de tu mascara

Una pequeña gota de agua fue mi despertador, con mucha dificultan abrí mis ojos e intente levantarme, pero me pesaba mucho el cuerpo y me sentía muy mareada supongo que el somnífero que nos inyectaron aún hacía estragos en mi cuerpo, cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que estaba prácticamente desnuda, sólo llevaba mi ropa interior, mire a todos lados intentando inspeccionar el lugar un cuarto sin ventanas, pero no estaba totalmente oscuro unos rallos de sol atravesaban por las laminas del techo y en una cama continua a la mía se encontraba Himeko aún dormida, me envolví en la sabana e intente llagar a su lado, pero aún estaba muy aturdida y termine en el suelo, el sonido de golpe despertó a la bella durmiente, quien se levanto de golpe la sabana que la cubría se cayó y para mi linda vista ella también estaba en ropa interior.

-buenos días Himeko, como estuvo tu sueño-

-Shizuru sama donde estamos- (aun no se da cuenta que no lleva su ropa)

-para serte sincera no lo sé, aunque no me importaría siempre y cuando pueda contemplar una vista tan llamativa-

-pero que dice Shizuru sama si aquí no hay ventanas-

Shizuru sólo señalo para que mirara hacia su propio cuerpo

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, pero porque estoy así- (se cubre con la sabana)

-ara ara no recuerdas nuestra noche de pasión, y yo que pensaba que era inolvidable-

-¿noche de pasión? No puede ser – (totalmente roja)

-y pensar que sólo anoche gritabas más más Shizuru sama así más por favor-

-a imposible, "a lo mejor si paso, pero que piensas Himeko claro que no"- (aun más roja y apretando las sabana)

-"que linda e inocente se lo cree todo"-

-aa ya recuerdo nos capturaron esos hombres-

-ya te diste cuenta pensaba seguir con nuestros recuerdos-

-Shizuru sama es muy cruel al preocuparme así-

-te preocupa más pasar una noche de pasión con migo que ser capturada por rebeldes, creo que debes de poner en orden tus prioridades-

-claro que me preocupa, que no vez que sería mi primera…….- se sonroja

-que Himeko eres virgen, "ahora me gusta más"-

Nuestra platica iba continuar pero, es eso escuchaos como la puerta se habría, Himeko rápidamente se escondió atrás de mi, primero entro una chica aún llevaba su pasamontañas, pero esos ojos verdes los reconocería en cualquier lugar, con ella llegaron dos chicas más, también cubrían su rostro, una de ellas le acerco una silla, sin duda se notaba quien llevaba el mando, esa chica me gustaba cada día más.

-no me gusta mucho andar con rodeos, quiero saber ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-ara ara bueno sería bueno decir la verdad, somos recién casadas y estamos de luna de miel-

Todas cayeron ante tal comentario

-Shizuru sama- (bastante roja)

-sólo bromeo, somos reporteras y me interesa mucho entrevistar a si líder-

-imposible-

-por favor venimos desde muy lejos-

-lo siento pero eso no es posible, además temo que tampoco las podemos dejar volver-

-¿que?-

-pondrían en riesgo todo nuestro trabajo-

-pero que acaso no quieren que el mundo sepa lo que ocurre y porque están peleando-

-sí, pero nada nos asegura que realmente seas reportera y no una espía del gobierno, seamos honestos la mayoría de los reporteros no se acercan mucho a esta zona y a pesar de tenerlas vigiladas por varias semanas no nos garantiza que fingieran que estaban perdidas-

-que acaso nos vieron desde antes y porque no nos ayudaron cuando estuvimos a punto de morir envenenadas-

-eso no era nuestro problema, además ya les dije no podemos estar seguros de su historia por lo que el líder esta fuera de su alcance,-

-podrías revisar nuestras cosas, te darás cuenta de las fotos y mis notas-

-ya las revisamos también sus ropas por si tenían algún rastreador-

-y-

-si no hay nada de importancia, pero aún así no puedo confiar en ustedes, se quedaran aquí hasta el final, aunque claro no será gratis-

-ara ara acaso planeas cobrarte con nuestros virginales cuerpos- (aunque sólo Himeko es virgen)

-BAKA!!! Porque habría de hacer eso, sólo me refería a que tendrán que trabajar como todos aquí- (a pesar del pasamontañas el rojo se notaba)

-aaaah y yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones-

-es suficiente vamos-

Esa chica es muy linda también, la verdad no me preocupaba mucho tener que esperar en ese lugar tarde o temprano conseguiría mi meta, la seducción es la mejor arma de una mujer y esa chica no tardara en caer.

Salieron del cuarto sólo se quedo una mirándome fijamente también tenía los ojos verdes pero eran diferentes con un brillo más oscuro, con un gran fastidio me aventó nuestras cosas.

-cámbiense que sus deberes las esperan- sale de la habitación

-que vamos a hacer Shizuru sama-

-pues lo que nos digan por ahora, ya pensaremos en algo después-

-ahh me gustaría tomar todo a la liguera como usted-

-por cierto Himeko, necesitas ayuda para cambiarte, con gusto te ayudare-

-aaaa no puedo yo sola-

En otro lugar

-Hey hey Natsuki porque estas tan molesta-

-no le ves Mai esa mujer es muy peligrosa, estoy empezando a dudar si realmente hice bien en traerlas-

-no podemos hacer nada, recuerda que fue una orden de tu hermana-

-si ya se, ya se, aún así esa mujer me pone muy nerviosa-

-oye Natsuki hasta cuando tenemos que usar los pasamontañas, son muy incómodos y me maltratan el cabello-

-mmmm no se son por precaución aún no debemos dejar que nos vean-

-pero si van a quedarse mucho, no creo poder soportarlo-

-no es para tanto en cuanto reciba un nuevo comunicado de mi hermana, nos movilizaremos-

-espero que sea pronto-

-por cierto cómo va la unidad de Midori-

-bien al parecer aún esta en el norte, también tenemos buenos resultados de Akane y Shion-

-me alegra escuchar eso-

-y donde esta Nao-

-debe de estar robándole las cosas a los soldados como siempre-

-maldita sea tráela enseguida-

-a sus ordenes jefeeee-

-no es necesario aquí estoy-

-que estabas haciendo-

-que va hacer entregándoles la ropa a las prisioneras, por cierto ya sabes en que las vas a ocupar-

-en las tareas básicas-

-o sea lavar y cocinar me parece bien, así que estarán al cargo de Mai-

-que yo las tengo que cuidar-

-bueno tu eres la que se encarga de cocinar, si alguien más lo hace ya sabes que pasa-

-no me lo recuerde, en el turno de Natsuki termino envenenado a todo el batallón y contigo ternerón semi desnudos nadando en el rio, aún no entiendo como confundiste los alucinógenos, con Mikoto bueno ella se lo comió todo estuvimos sin provisiones casi un mes….-

-ya está bien ya entendimos que no se nos da la cocina-

-espero que esas chicas nuevas sepan cocinar-

Se acerca un soldado de inferior rango

-Natsuki sama Akira acaba de regresar de su vigilancia-

-en un momento me reuniré con él-

-si Natsuki sama-

-a por cierto Natsuki está bien si utilizamos nuestros nombres originales, enfrente de esas chicas-

-supongo que sí, son nombres de pila comunes, aunque usar apellidos queda prohibido-

-sí señor, dijo señora-

Volviendo con las prisioneras

Ya nos habíamos vestido y esperábamos para que alguien llegara a decirnos que hacer, yo me divertía jugándole bromas a Himeko, hasta que escuche la puerta abrir-

Una chica de buenas proporciones llego, su cara aún estaba cubierta, y sus ojos violetas como los de Himeko pero un tono un poco más oscuro. Para ser una de nuestras captoras era demasiado amable.

-hola hola, es un placer verlas de nuevo pueden llamarme Mai y estaré a cargo de ustedes-

-ha Mai san que se supone que vamos a hacer- pregunto con su inocente voz Himeko

-a pues me ayudaran en la cocina y con algunos pequeños deberes de aseo-

-a que bueno pensé que nos pondrían algo, como decirlo….-

-de guerrillero-

-pues si-

-no no podría poner a alguien tan dulce como tú, en algo tan peligroso- se deja llevar abrasando a Himeko –que lida eres, provocas mucha ternura, me encantas-

-ha Mai san no soy una muñeca, ni un mascota-

-no, pero eres muy linda, provoca abrazarte-

-"bueno la ternura de Himeko también es un arma muy efectiva"-pensó Shizuru

-a disculpa Mai san podrías decirnos que haremos primero-

-a claro en un momento Fujino san-

-como sabes mi nombre-

-bueno revisamos, sus identificaciones-

-a si es verdad, y bien que haremos primero-

-pues me ayudaran en la cocina, vamos-

Al salir cual fue mi sorpresa al notar que el lugar era una villa, pero no sólo una villa estaba rodeaba por montañas que se juntaban en el centro, algunos rayos de luz se colaban en entre los arboles pero eran muy leves.

-sorprendida-

-ara ara pues realmente me sorprende-

-sin duda la naturaleza creo este refugio, si lo vez desde fuera parece sólo una montaña y no una combinación de varias, o sólo eso son tan altas que escalarlas es casi imposible.-

-y como es que hay tanta luz si estamos dentro de este refugio-

-es sencillo utilizamos espejos para reflejar la poca luz del sol que entra-

-como los antiguos Egipcios –

-si así es y en las noches algunas antorchas-

-y como es que entran y salen de este lugar-

-pese que nunca preguntarías, existen varia cuevas, aunque la mayoría son cadenas enormes, podría decirse que son laberintos, si no tienes cuidado te perderás en ellos, muy pocos conocen el camino exacto para cruzar, para ser más exacto sólo solados de elite, por lo que si intentan escapar sería bueno que lo pensaran bien-

-si ya comprendo "aunque mis intenciones no son escapar"-

-vamos por aquí está la cocina-

En el trascurso del camino pude apreciar que no sólo había guerrilleros, sino también familias enteras, mujeres que no se dedicaban a la pelea más bien a cuidar de los soldados y varios niños, jugar y algunos que se dedicaban a cosechar.

-a Mai san, quienes son ellos-

-refugiado, Himeko, a muchos les han quitados sus tierras y otros fueron acusados de crímenes que nunca cometieron-

-este lugar está lleno de sorpresas-

-no tantas Fujino san-

-por favor tutéame no me gusta que sólo tengas confianza con Himeko-

-lo siento no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, es que Himeko me inspira más confianza, de alguna forma, creo que eres una mujer peligrosa-

-vaya impresión tienes de mi-

-y no soy la única que piensa eso-

-ara ara creo que mi primera impresión no es tan buena como yo pensaba-

Al llegar a la cocina cual fue mi sorpresa que una pequeña figura con una máscara nos sorprendió, su cabello negro sobresalía, parecía muy ágil, sin previo aviso corrió directamente hacia Mai, quien tras el impacto cayó al suelo.

-Mai, Mai ya está la comida-

-Mikoto cuando vas a dejar de hacer eso-

-nunca porque Mai es mía- juntado su caro a los pechos de Mai

Levantándose del suelo

-bueno, esta pequeña es Mikoto, ellas son las nuevas chicas que nos ayudaran Shizuru y Himeko-

La chica gato se levanto del suelo, se quedo viendo a ambas chicas, a Shizuru la vio un momento y dijo –me agradas- después paso a Himeko y sin mucho aviso salto sobre ella.

-aaaaah- la podre Himeko cayó al piso

-eres muy linda, me gustas mucho-

-Mikoto déjala ya-

-supongo que es una reacción natural a la ternura que desprende Himeko-

Ayudamos lo más que pudimos, para mi gran sorpresa Himeko resulto ser una gran cocinera, por lo que Mikoto no la dejaba en paz. Pero Mai seguía siendo su favorita, el día trascurrió tranquilo, al parecer vieron que era demasiado peligroso que Himeko siguiera a mi lado y nos dieron habitaciones separadas.

En otra parte de la villa

-que a paso Akira-

-su hermana dice que llegara en una semana, al parecer los militares están llegando a más aldeas y vienen muy bien armados, Midori dice que tendremos que movilizarnos antes de lo esperado, al parecer el grupo de Akane tuvo un enfrentamiento de camino aquí nada serio, no hubo bajas, en las grandes ciudades hemos infiltrado a varios a niveles políticos, que nos informan de varios movimientos, pero si no tenemos a alguien de nuestro lado en la milicia en un cargo alto, será difícil-

-entiendo, la situación se complica un poco-

-la reunión es muy peligrosa, lo mejor sería posponerla-

-no haremos nada, sin las órdenes de mi hermana, esperaremos a su llegada-

-está bien Natsuki,-

-por cierto como sigue el hermano de Mai-

-mejor al parecer la operación fue un éxito y pronto saldrá del hospital-

-me alegra escuchar eso-

-cuando partirás-

-mañana temprano-

-no puedes estarte quieta verdad-

-soy los ojos de este ejército, necesito estar alerta en todo momento, por cierto, el que mando a esas chicas fue el viejo Takato-

-así que fue ese viejo, mira que exponernos así-

-no te molestes, quizás vio algo especial en ellas-

-Hasta no ver no creer-

-me retiro tengo que descansar-

-está bien Akira-

En uno de los pueblos vecinos

-señor un comunicado de la capital-

-que pasa-

-parece que dos periodistas están pérdidas, vinieron a cubrir la nota de los rebeldes, y no se comunicaron con su editor-

-malditos reporteros, si salen heridas tendremos problemas-

-si eso pasa podremos culpar a los rebeldes señor-

-si trataremos de usar esto a nuestro favor, averigua bien cómo y en donde se les vio por última vez-

-si señor-

Regresando a la villa

Al día siguiendo quería tomar un baño, me sentía sumamente sucia, las noches sí que son calurosas en este lugar, sin mucho pensarlo salí de la cabaña, pregunte a algunas señoras donde podía tomar un baño.

-señorita sólo se puede bañar en el rio, pero tiene que tener cuidado a veces los chicos también van a bañarse la sección de mujeres es la de la parte alta, cerca de la cascada, debe de estar sólo a estas horas la mayoría se bañan por las tardes cuando el sol calienta el agua-

-lo comprendo, pero necesito tomar un baño así que creo que me arriesgare al agua fría-

Cuando les dile la espalda no me di cuentas de sus malvadas sonrisas, bueno es de esperarse soy una extraña en su refugio.

Al llegar en efecto estaba sólo el rio, la cascaba era hermosa, un paisaje digno de admirar si Himeko viera esta paisaje no pararía de tomar fotografías, sin más empecé a quitarme la ropa, despacio, con movimientos sutiles, vaya Shizuru, si no hay nadie a quien seducir, fueron mis pensamientos, cuando estaba por entrar algo me llamo la atención, una figura femenina salía del agua, haciendo su cabello para atrás de un movimiento, ese cabello tan hermoso color azul y largo, brillaba con los rayos del sol, su cuerpo esbelto, sin duda me dejo sin aliento y en se preciso momento dirigió sus ojos verdes donde me encontraba y …..

-pero qué demonios haces aquí- se esconde en el agua

-pues vine a darme un baño-

-nadie se baña aquí, todos utilizan las aguas termales-

-ara ara así que me engañaron, pero tú si te estás bañando aquí, puedo acompañarte- entrando al rio

-claro que no aléjate-

-pensé que por ser quien manda tendría más privilegio-

-je je pero que dices yo no mando soy sólo una refugiada- muy nerviosa

-ara ara, no me engañas reconocería esos ojos donde fuera, se que eres Na-tsu-ki-

-claro que no, estas muy equivocaba y no te acerques tanto-

-nunca pensé que una guerrera tan fuerte, tuviera miedo, de una podre reporte indefensa que por cierto es su cautiva- se acerca más

No pude continuar porque en ese preciso momento llego otra chica

-Hey Natsuki pensé que quitarse el pasamontañas estaba prohibido, pero veo que no te controlaste y hasta la ropa dejaste a un lado-

-cállate Mai, y llévate a esta mujer-

-ara ara con lo mucho que nos estamos divirtiendo-

-será mejor que la dejes sola, es la única que se baña aquí, después de todo siempre le ha gustado esta temperatura, no por nada es la princesa de hielo-

-ya veo-

Salí sin ningún pudor del agua mostrando mi cuerpo a ambas chicas y me trate de vestir de forma provocativa, me despedí de la princesa de hielo

-adiós mi princesa de hielo-

-no me digas así y no soy tuya-

-vámonos Shizuru san no sebes de lo que es capaz-

-"al menos pude ver detrás de tu pasamontañas y de tu mascara de líder fuerte"-

Continuara….


End file.
